The Emerald Brace (Episode)
Dialogue The EDF had received a transmission from an unknown location, a man was on the screen, sitting in a throne. Man: hello Earth Defense Force, I am Tracy Wells, leader of The Emerald Brace, an organization that works alongside aliens and monsters. John: and why are you calling us? Tracy: well, I wanted to play a game with you. Tracy: I have 8 ships stationed above your beloved city, you have 5 hours to surrender to us, or we unleash our secret weapon. Tracy ended the transmission. John: well team, we have 5 hours until Tracy uses his ships and unleashes his secret weapon, so let's devise a plan to stop him. Jose: we could use my shrink ray and shrink Tracy's ships, then locate his base and destroy it! John: good idea, I'll put it into consideration. Charles: we could use MechaGodzilla and destroy his fleet and secret weapon! John: nice, nice, I'll put that one into consideration as well. Caboose: ooh! Ooh! Pick me captain! Pick me! John: (sigh) yes Caboose. Caboose: we could fly there and kill the bad guy! John: I'll put it into consideration Caboose. Jose and Charles: what!? Jose: but Caboose came up with that idea! How..what..ugh! Charles: yeah Caboose is like... stupid. John: Caboose can come up with a decent idea once and a while. Jose and Charles moan. Max: I have to admit it, Caboose has a good idea there. Charles: grr... After 2 or 3 hours of brainstorming, the team decided to go with Caboose's idea of flying there, and if it failed, the team would land in one of the ships and find Tracy's base. The team got in the VTOLs, Max and the Captain in VTOL 1, Jose and Charles in VTOL 2 and Amy with Caboose in number 3. The team flew toward the closest ship, seeming to be made of Emerald, and attacked it. John: (over radio) ok, Amy, Caboose, fire at the left side, everyone else, fire at the right side. Other Members: yes sir! Soon John realized that the ships were larger than he first thought The scene switches to Tracy in his base Tracy: ha ha, I knew they would fall fall for it! Tracy: (over radio) all cruisers, fire on the... wait no! One of the cruisers has been destroyed! One of the cruisers split in half, and debris fell over the evacuated city. Tracy: no, how... all ships, attack those jets! The Emerald Ships shot green laser beams at VTOLs, and missed. John: ok, one down, seven to go. John: Max and I will board ship 2, everyone else will shoot at the third ship. Other Members: yes sir! Max and the Captain got on top of the second ship, and Max took out a K10-Mine, (a mine that sticks to walls and roofs) stuck it to the top of the ship, and detonated it. The duo jumped into the ship, and sneaked behind a corner, to see a group of men, with Emerald Braces on their arms, and padding on their shoulders and chests. Max and the Captain jumped in front of the men and pointed their Photon Lasers at them, the men put their arms up. Max walked closer to the men Max: are these the controls? Man: y..yes sir. Max was about to grab the steering wheel, when one of the man slammed his head on the wall, knocking him unconscious. The captain punched one of the men in the chest, then he was hit in the back of the head with one of the men's Emerald Braces. The captain befell unconscious as well. The two awoke in a prison cell. Max: hmph, these idiots aren't smart enough to take off our helmets. John: yeah. John calls Amy and Caboose John: (over radio) hello? Amy? Caboose? Caboose: (over radio) hello! John: Caboose, is the third ship destroyed? Caboose: yes! John: good. Meanwhile in Tracy's base. Tracy: fine! If they want to play that way, we can play that way! Tracy: unleash the secret weapon! One of Tracy's servants: yes sir. The servant called into the remaining ships Servant: (over radio) all Emerald Brace ships, the master wants to activate the secret weapon, please fall back. The ships flew away to an abandoned warehouse, where the ships went in through a door in the ground. John: we're moving. A laser shot from Caboose and Amy's VTOL hit the ship that was holding the Captain and Max, which brought down the shield that was holding the prisoners. Max and the Captain got out and got back to the bridge of the ship, shot the crew and set another K10 bomb. Max: captain, I've set the bomb for 1 minute and 30 seconds. John and Max climbed out of the ship with 20 seconds to spare ran to get car enough from the bomb. The front of the ship exploded, hitting another ship. Meanwhile, a small flying saucer-like green ship projected the shape of a monster. Charles: uh oh. Jose: what? Charles: that is Zetton, he defeated, not killed but defeated the original Ultraman. Jose: oh. Zetton stared at Max and John, then moved toward them. John covered his head, then after a few seconds of waiting, John looked up to see Ultraman Zach had shoved Zetton to the ground. At the same time Tracy was was sitting on his throne, thinking. Tracy: servant! Servant: yes sir? Tracy: isn't there a way for me to become a monster with my Emerald Brace? Servant: I believe you need an Ultra's light to Shine into it. Tracy: good, Zetton! I will be outside soon, absorb Zach's Gallium Ray, and give me the light! From his screen, Tracy saw Zetton nod. Zach kicked Zetton in the chest, and used the Gallium Ray. Zetton absorbed the beam, then hit Zach in the stomach, knocking him over. Tracy was outside now, and Zetton gave Tracy's Emerald Brace light from Zach. Tracy's Emerald Brace started to encase his body is Emerald Armor, then Tracy grew to the size of Zach. Tracy shoved Zach into the ground, and Zetton stomped on him. Tracy laughed Tracy: not so tough now Ultraman?! Zach turned to Neo Mode, grabbed Zetton's leg and flipped him like he did to Alien Nackle. Zach got up, as did Zetton, but Tracy grabbed his shoulders, allowing Zetton to kick Zach in the stomach, which he did. Zach was dazed. Tracy stabbed Zach with his Emerald Blade (a blade that comes out of Tracy's Emerald Armor) Zach fell to the ground bleeding light John knew he had to do something, so he called the rest of the crew John: (over radio) team, we need to get Tracy off Zach's back, any ideas? Jose: (over radio) lets' use the V-Ray! John: good plan, Amy and Caboose I want you to cover Charles and Jose. Amy and Caboose: yes sir! Jose was charging up the V-Ray Amy shot Tracy in the back Tracy looked behind him Tracy: little pests! die! Tracy shot the Emerald Ray and missed he then turned back over to see the V-Ray was fully charged Tracy: Son of a... Tracy's Emerald Brace was blasted, and Tracy's armor shattered causing him to shrink back to human form Tracy got up and looked at his arm, it had a cracked Emerald Brace, and his hand was covered in blood. Tracy fell back over and blacked out. Zetton stood, looking over Zach as he did Ultraman. but this time, the ultra got back up Amy: Yes! Jose: go get that son of biscuit! Charles: haha! yeah! Caboose: yay! John sighed a sigh of relief Zetton was surprised Zach survived, and when he got back up Zetton wasn't prepared. Zach (still in Neo Mode) kicked down the monster. Zetton teleported behind Zach Zach knew Zetton was behind him, so he Zach Punched behind himself Zetton didn't fall. Zach turned into Super mode again, and Zetton grabbed him Zach shouldered him in the chest, and Zetton grabbed it in pain Zach turned over, grabbed Zetton and flew up with him another small flying saucer flew twoard Zetton and infected him with Darkness Zetton grew claws and larger wings, which knocked over Zach Zach fell to the ground and Zetton followed Zetton neared Zach Zach: this.. I think this... is it. Zach's color timer was blinking rapidly Zetton was about to smash Zach's color timer, when Zetton was frozen John: don't like that do ya, you freak! the team arrived to the rescue in MechaGodzilla MechaGodzilla knocked over Zetton, shattering the ice Zetton got up, and looked at Zach Zach had gotten up Zach charged the Mega Gallium Ray Zach: Blamo! Zetton was destroyed by the Mega Gallium Ray The team left the huge Mech Zach disappeared, and Max ran over to the team Max: Zach says thanks guys, he owes you one. the team laughed. See the Next Episode: Terror of Megaguirus Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton